The Reins to the World
by alotofmillion
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have been a dynamic power couple since Dalton, but what happens when one Kurt Hummel steps in and shakes up both their worlds?


**Title:** The Reins to the World (1/?)  
**Characters: **Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian  
**Rating:** R (future), PG (this chapter)  
**Description:** Blaine and Sebastian have been a dynamic power couple since Dalton, but what happens when one Kurt Hummel steps in and shakes up both their worlds?  
**Warning(s): **Adultery  
**A/N:** This is a story I've had in my head for… weeks now, and I finally hammered out the first chapter. Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more development. And if you're deterred by Seblaine, please still give it a chance. This story is very much Klaine endgame.

* * *

Blaine had asked the tenants to replace their door – or, at the very least, the lock – a whopping four times. It's a safety precaution, he'd said. This is New York, anyone could break in, he'd reminded. Their elderly neighbor's tabby has snuck in twice, he added. And for Pete's sake, we've already asked you three times, please replace the damn door, he'd finally argued.

Four times, yet Blaine still had to push the better part of his weight against the door to turn the latch and lock it securely. And… achievement! Rolling his shoulders back, he cracked his neck and let out a gruff sigh, setting the mail on to the counter before he headed into the kitchen to swig down half a water bottle.

He was exhausted from work, a part-time waiter position he did in between classes to contribute to utilities and spend on food, clothes, cell phone bill, the usual. The customers had kept him hot on his heels, and all he really wanted to do that night was curl up on the sofa with a drink and maybe a cuddle, so long as his boyfriend could agree to watch a damn thing he wanted to watch. Sebastian could be a bit controlling, but hell, they'd been doing this dating thing for so long, Blaine couldn't imagine a day without him.

They had a pretty good life, he frequently told himself, as he sipped on his water and stared off into space. They'd both left Ohio, been accepted into rather prestigious schools, had a slew of strong mutual friends, threw themselves around town, and still managed to have a decent sex life.

They'd certainly started off on the right foot back in high school. A power couple, in so many words. Two leaders of the Dalton Academy Warblers, a string of friends, talent running out of both their ears. Hell, even their parents, who were mutual friends through a long line of business partners, approved of the match.

And it wasn't as though the relationship was destructive. Blaine learned his place in it, of course. Seb made that pretty clear from the get-go as he bragged about summers in Paris while swiping his dad's credit card and buying Blaine that new bowtie he wanted next. Blaine seldom wore them with Dalton's enforced dress code, but he liked getting gifts from his boyfriend.

It was a small miracle they hadn't gotten their first apartment faster. Blaine had wanted to dorm for a while, but after only one semester apart, living together just seemed like the next obvious move. Both the Andersons and the Smythes were more than willing to split the cost of a chic two-bedroom apartment on the Upper West Side – only blocks from Columbia, of course, Sebastian's alma matar.

Blaine had wanted something more realistic, insisting they look within their budgets, go for something they could afford together, and have pride in their own little shoebox in Queens. Seb had waved his hand, convinced Blaine that there was nothing wrong with asking your parents for help, and begun scouting for places.

Despite the out-to-lunch tenants, their apartment was nothing to slouch at. Sure, the commute to New York University was quite the trek for Blaine, and the interior design of the apartment, mostly modern with a small hodgepodge of pieces from Sebastian's jaunts to Paris, wasn't really his style. Blaine preferred dark oaks and deep greens to glass tables and crisp white walls, but Sebastian was right; their two styles wouldn't mix.

At the end of the day, Blaine compromised, and for the record, Blaine wasn't about to complain.

Because Blaine's life was good.

Hell, even enviable, and why should he turn his back on it, just because his boyfriend wasn't fond of kicking back and watching _The Bachelorette_? Relationships weren't supposed to be perfect, after all.

And maybe a small part of him knew that Sebastian had a roving eye and freely flirted and made eyes with every tall, attractive, well-dressed boy – even woman – he saw ("There's no harm in window shopping, Blaine. I can do it, and so can you.").

But they loved each other, and Sebastian never denied that.

Putting the thoughts behind him, Blaine swigged back the rest of the bottle and recycled it in the blue container, before he shuffled around the kitchen to fix up a pasta dish he'd been practicing on as of late (a recipe he'd swiped from the restaurant). That was only when it hit him how obscenely quiet it had been ever since he had walked in, with not a single welcome from his boyfriend to greet him after a long day's work.

"Seb?" He called out from the kitchen, before his footsteps led him past the small dining area and into the living room, followed by the master bedroom. He retraced his steps and stopped to pick up a note from the counter, scrawled in his boyfriend's familiar, hurried handwriting.

_ B—_

_ Don't bother with dinner, study group tonight, so boring! Be back late, don't wait up ;)_

_ Seb xo_

Blaine's eyes glazed over with disappointment, but he shouldn't be surprised. Lately, Sebastian had been out more and more. This time it was midterms, and while Blaine could relate, he couldn't ignore the slight knot that formed in his stomach.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Sebastian. It was just that… Sebastian was Sebastian, which was explanation enough. Blaine loved him, but Sebastian's unpredictably was nearly predictable at this point. One day, he could be sweeping Blaine off his feet and taking him for a night on the town, while the next, he could be downright cold, mechanic, or simply… absent.

And yes, Blaine had some suspicions. But then, Sebastian always came home with a smile, a kiss, and the scent of his own cologne. And he always came home. That was the key.

"Another pizza night," Blaine muttered to himself as he pulled out his cell phone, called a nearby pizzeria, and ordered a pie with everything. Blaine couldn't be bothered to cook anymore. It had been a long day, and this setback only made it longer.


End file.
